


Bubbles and Babbles

by ReminusReoccuring



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, More tags to follow, Non-Binary Character (Phonegingi) - Freeform, Pregnancy mention (since Phonegingi WAS pregnant) - Freeform, Vomit mention (It doesn't happen) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminusReoccuring/pseuds/ReminusReoccuring
Summary: Pierre never expected to see Phonegingi again so soon in his bar, but in Dialtown anything can happen.What could the strange cryptid want to talk to him about?
Kudos: 7





	Bubbles and Babbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there Dialtown fandom, Creator of Pierre here! Wanted to contribute to the fandom a bit with an idea I had of the main character and my character talking after what happens in the funfair. 
> 
> Like Day 2 dialogue that could happen if you will!
> 
> This isn't canon of course, but it was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!

“I feel like even though you’re sitting here doing nothing but talking, you’re just getting progressively more drunk somehow,” Pierre gave a disheveled sigh as he stared at the cryptid- known as Phonegingi- sitting in front of him at the bar. 

“Am NOT,” they slurred loudly back, banging their fist slightly into the counter of the bar. Luckily, it was only just the two of them so this wasn’t a big deal that they were doing this. The bar had been pretty dead for the most part before Phonegingi had stumbled in and just casually taken a seat, rambling off about something to Pierre. Honestly, it was hard for Pierre to keep up with what they were going on about. At first it just seemed like a ramble about the lights in the casino and that was easy enough to follow, but then it just kinda spiraled into various topics. It was almost impressive how easily Phonegingi could hop and weave in between topics, but hell if Pierre could follow the train of thought they were having. Hell, even after the outburst, Phonegingi was back on another topic, something about lick wall strips apparently.

“If I could cut you off for just a second,” Pierre interjected and was a bit surprised to hear the other phone just stop, but he took the chance to keep speaking, “I’m sure you’re enjoying the conversation we’re having but I’m curious, why are you here exactly?” he asked.

Pierre watched the other as they just sort of tilted their head to the side, still not really saying anything. He could even tell that the other wasn’t really looking at him at all, in fact it almost seemed like Phonegingi had kind of spaced out. 

“Pierre, you are a con-dee-sewer of love, yes?” Phonegingi finally asked, which caused Pierre to chuckle a bit.

“Well, I don’t really consider myself a connoisseur, but sure pal, what’s up?” Pierre replied. He watched as the other leaned in, as if they were trying to tell him a secret despite the fact that it was just the two of them in the bar.

“How does one tell if they’re… In  _ love _ with someone?” Phonegingi asked. 

How surprising it was to hear that from them, considering the last time Pierre had seen Phonegingi, they were trying to find someone to pay them into the funfair for… What was it again? Being HEAVILY pregnant with eggs? Letting out a low hum, Pierre casually slipped out his notebook from under the bar as if to check it for ideas on how to answer the other’s question, but in reality he just needed to check up on his notes real quick.

Yep, he was correct, written down on his notes specifically for Phonegingi was notes that said ‘Tried to get me to pay them into funfair- Pregnant??? Eggs???’ written down on the page.

“Well my green friend-” Pierre said as he closed the book and slid it back under the bar, “That honestly depends on how you’re feeling I suppose? How do you feel around them?” 

“Like I want to  **vomit** ,” Phonegingi immediately replied to the question.

“Don’t you usually feel like that though?” Pierre asked.

“But I want to vomit more around them,” Phonegingi said. 

“Woof, uh. I dunno if that’s just you then or perhaps you’re feeling… Butterflies in your stomach or something?” Pierre mused aloud, which caused the other phone to scoff.

“I didn’t eat any butterflies! I would have known!” Phonegingi sounded upset at the implication, to which Pierre made a motion for the other to settle down. 

“I don’t mean that you literally ate butterflies, it’s a metaphor. I’m saying that you’re probably nervous or anxious around whoever you’re in love with. Because you know… You have feelings for them,” Pierre clarified. 

“Ohhh,” there was a pause from Phongingi then, “How do I get rid of it then?”

“I assume you mean the feeling-? Ah, it’ll probably go away naturally the more comfortable you get with them. But it does sound like you caught some feelings there, pardner,” Pierre said, watching the other lean back away from the bar. They probably just needed some time to process what was said. At least that gave Pierre some time to clean some cups as they both quietly existed in the bar for a moment.


End file.
